Proyecto Darkness
by Darkiz
Summary: Hola! de nuevo vuelvo con una nueva historia, para los que recuerden "Prueba por el destino", lo continuare, pero por ahora esta es la historia de mi chara, si alguien se toma la molestia de leer esto lo seguire xDU
1. Chapter 1:Inicia Proyecto Darkness

Cáp 1.- Inicia Proyecto Darkness

Analizando Data...

Proyecto del gobierno para la creación de un ser viviente de gran poder y facil de confundir entre los habitantes,sin sensibilidad ante los demás seres y obediencia a sus creadores,con la habilidad de tomar su fuerza de la oscuridad y de la luz tomando un arma como regulador de poder...

Fines del proyecto: Belicos...

Asociacion encargada...

"Información clasificada"

Bitácora Anexa:

Octubre,1991...

El proyecto Darkness se ha llevado con exito, creando a un ser, de raza erizo y de sexo hembra, se le ha dado el nombre de Dark Angel...aun faltan realizar pruebas al especimen,pero muestra cierta hostilidad hacia nosotros... se le han dado distintas terapias o "castigos" por la misma razón...

se ve una eriza frente a una computadora

Darkiz: Eso explica mucho de lo que me hicieron en ese lugar...

Octubre,1991...

se ve a varios cientificos corriendo de un lugar a otro en un gran laboratorio,extrañamente dos de ellos se dirigen hacia un mismo punto llevan al parecer una discusion  
- debemos apresurarnos,el especimen esta en la ultima etapa,un error y lo perderemos

- pero doctor,aun no sabemos si esta vez hemos logrado que tenga las habilidades requeridas

- no podemos darnos el lujo de perder otro especimen

entran a una camara mirando hacia un pequeño cuarto en el cual habia un cilindro de color verde

- bien,ya es la hora...

ambos cientificos empiezan a monitorear el comportamiento de lo que se encuentra en ese cilindro

-proyecto darkness,estable,introduzca el codigo para drenar la incubadora decia la voz de una computadora

uno de los cientificos,abre un pequeño panel e introduce la contraseña

-contraseña aceptada

el cilindro empieza a vaciarse y se ve a una pequeña eriza de aproximadamente 6 años con un simbolo en el pecho

-si,por fin lo hemos logrado

ambos cientificos entran a donde esta el cilindro,abriendolo pero notan algo peculiar

- esto no es posible

- se suponia que tendria la apariencia de un ser normal...

la pequeña eriza tenia un par de alas negras saliendo de su espalda,uno de los cientificos toma una bata poniendosela encima a la eriza

- tendremos que solucionar esto,pero primero habra que verificar sus habilidades

- que nombre le pondremos señor?  
- Proyecto Darkness 01- Dark Angel, si cumple las espectativas podremos crear más para la organización

la eriza seguia dormida sin enterarse de nada


	2. Chapter 2:Primeros Días

Hola, aqui trayendo el segundo capitulo, Gracias a KAt Dark Shadow por su review y pues empezamos de una vez nwn

--

Cápitulo 2.-Primeros días...

:Octubre,1991:

:la pequeña eriza abria los ojos y se encontro con una mujer vestida igual que los cientificos:

-veo que ya despertaste.

:la pequeña miraba sin responder:

-tendre que enseñarte a hablar si no,no podremos entendernos le sonreia

:Octubre,1991 días después:

:se veia a la pequeña eriza hablando con la misma mujer:

-Dark Angel,pero porque ese nombre,Mariana? :la miraba sin entender:

-Por las alas negras que tienes en la espalda,en pinturas y libros es la caracteristica de los angeles oscuros

:la pequeña miraba sus alas riendo:

-No sabia eso

-Ahora lo sabes, pero bien,necesitamos ver la forma de esconderlas ya que nadie las debe ver

-De acuerdo :sonreia feliz:

Noviembre,1991

:uno de los cientificos se encontraba frente a una computadora al parecer anotando varias cosas:

-ya han pasado unas semanas y hemos logrado hacer que esconda sus alas,ahora veremos como se comporta con los hijos de nuestros compañeros.

:se ve en una pantalla como llevan a la pequeña eriza a un cuarto muy grande donde habian algunos niños:

-aqui te quedaras un buen tiempo

:un cientifico cerraba la puerta al salir y se quedaba la pequeña mirando a todos,de pronto se le acerco uno de los niños:

-Hola! Quien eres?,nunca te habiamos visto por aqui

-Me llamo Dark Angel y nunca me habian traido aqui,estaba con los señores en otro lugar

-Mamá esta ahi trabajando,se llama Mariana :le sonreia el niño:

-Si,la conozco,hace mucho que no la veo,dijeron que tenia otras cosas que hacer…pero…Mamá? Que es eso?

-No sabes que es mamá? mamá es la persona que te cuida,te da comer,te lee cuentos y sobre todo te ama :el niño hacia varias señas mientras hablaba:

:Los cientificos miraban todos lo que hacian los niños a través de los monitores:

-El proyecto parece uno de ellos, al parecer lo logramos,no es asi,doctor

-Hm,se comporta muy compasiva y voluble, eso puede ser un problema

:varias horas después habian sacado a la pequeña de ese cuarto pero en el camino…:

-señor,que es amor? lo miraba curiosa

-a que viene esa pregunta?

-uno de los niños ahí me dijo esa palabra pero no sé que es

:el cientifico la toma del brazo apretandolo con fuerza y la jala hacia uno de los cuartos:

-tu no eres como ellos,por lo mismo no necesitas de esas cosas, tu solo estas aquí para trabajar en lo que te digamos que te quede claro!

-me lastima! :se intentaba safar:

-entiende que no necesitas esas cosas, tu solo eres un trabajo de la organización no un niño como ellos

-yo que hice para ser eso? :seguia sin poderse safar:

-nada,tu no haces nada, porque todo lo que hagas o haras sera porque nosotros te lo ordenemos

-sualteme,me lastima!

:el cientifico le pone un brazalete gris en la muñeca y la suelta:

-ay! :se sobaba el brazo mirando el brazalete: que es esto?

-algo con lo cual no te podras escapar ni hacer algo sin que nosotros te digamos

-pero porque? Aaaaa!!

:el cientifico habia presionado un boton y la pequeña recibia una descarga:

-alguna otra pregunta?

:la pequeña sollozaba sin decir nada:

-ahora,no te atrevas a llorar,no debes

:el cientifico volvia a darle otra descarga:

-aaaa!! :cerraba los ojos intentando no llorar:

-asi esta mejor,ya te hemos dicho que no eres como ellos que eso te quede claro

-s…si…esta bien…

-ahora ve a dormir,mañana empezaremos tus pruebas fisicas,esperemos que no seas tan inútil en ellas

:salia el cientifico dejando a la pequeña eriza sola en la habitación…:

--

Bueno, el segundo capitulo, Queria pedirle el favor a alguien, de que a ver si podian traducirlo al ingles (yo soy malisima xD), el que quiera que me avise por un review, nos ponemos en contacto y se lo agradecere mucho


	3. Chapter 3:Pruebas Fisicas

Vuelvo por aqui luego de mil y un problemas en casa xD, les traigo el fic y pienso subir igual nuevos capitulos en el otro (aprovechando mis vacaciones, yay! entro en septiembre x3), pido paciencia y que me disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, sin mas solo unas aclaraciones xD:

Darkiz y Dark Angel son la misma persona (eriza xD), luego mas adelante en el fic se explica porque hay un cambio en el nombre, Darkiz es la actual mientras que Dark Angel es la del pasado (me complico por gusto, verdad? xD)

/ Ubicacion de tiempo\\\\

acciones o comentarios extras

- dialogos  
--datos de la computadora o cosas asi owo

Sin mas,los dejo con el fic owo

* * *

/Actualidad…\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Darkiz sentada frente a una computadora

-Maldita organización tiene muy bien guardados los datos… ¿qué es esto?

Se abre un formulario

..:Resultados Pruebas:..

--Agilidad:70

--Destreza: 60

--Fuerza: 50

--Estrategia: 85

--Defensa: 65

-Que malos recuerdos me trae esto…

/Noviembre 1991\\\\\\\\\\

Se ve la puerta del laboratorio abriéndose salen un par de científicos y la eriza

-¿Qué es este lugar? mirando asombrada el gran patio y este cubierto con un techo de vidrio opaco.

-El área de entrenamiento. Aquí deberás superar distintas pruebas para medir tus habilidades.

-Pero ¿como?

Ambos científicos estaban en la puerta mirándola

-Ese es tu problema entraban de nuevo dejándola sola

-¿Mi problema? tiembla un poco,pensando: tengo miedo…

La voz de una computadora sonaba por todo el lugar

-Programa de entrenamiento activado, iniciando…

de pronto varias luces rojas le apuntaban, en un instante varios láser se disparan

-¿Qué es eso? Los esquiva por inercia pero uno le da en el brazo ah! Duele!

más lásers seguían disparándose y seguía esquivándolos algunos rozándole y otros dándole de lleno, de pronto cesan los disparos, de pronto salen unos robots por todo el lugar y se lanzan contra ella

- ¿Por qué….me…hacen…esto?...au!… respira agitada sosteniéndose el brazo

las cosas siguen asi, esquivaba, saltaba, golpeaba y se defendia como podia, hasta que después de un par de horas todo se detiene por un momento

-Ya…no…aguanto… se arrodilla en el suelo respirando apenas, de pronto recibe un choque de corriente de la pulsera aaaaaa!!...

-Tienes que seguir, tu estas hecha para aguantar más que esto, ahora levantate!!

-A…au… se levantaba como podía y continuaba

dentro de la cabina donde estaban los científicos

-Señor debería parar, puede que aun no pueda desarrollarse por completo aun

-Usted guarde silencio, el proyecto esta diseñado para más, así que continuaremos con esto hasta que yo ordene.

y las cosas continuaron así, diariamente el mismo entrenamiento y la pequeña solo continuaba iontentando sobrevivir sin saber lo que se avecinaba...

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir solo gracias a quienes leen este producto de mi imaginacion xD

Y disculpenme si es muy corto, pero el concepto no cubre mucho en realidad n.ñ  
Review please


	4. Chapter 4:Heridas y Tristeza

Comentarios al final n-ñ

* * *

_**Cap 4.- Heridas y tristeza**_

/Los meses se habían vuelto ya bastantes tormentosos desde lo ultimo que se ha visto, la eriza ya no sonreía y casi no hablaba, solo se dedicaba a sobrevivir del entrenamiento que para cualquiera hubiera sido el final\\\\\\

-Ya…casi… ter… agh!...-la habia golpeado uno de los robots estrellandola contra el suelo-

-Ya quiero descansar…¿porque no me dejan?…-se levanta, toma carrera y golpea el robot este se parte en dos y ella cae al suelo sin poderse mover aparentemente-

/la computadora da la orden de finalizar el entrenamiento y el científico entra mirándola en el suelo\\\\\

-levántate, que inútil eres, no resistes nada -la movía con un pie-

- agh!... -pensando- ¿porque me dice eso?... ¿que hago mal?

-¡He dicho que te levantes!-La patea y saca el control del brazalete mostrándoselo-¿o quieres que use eso?

-…-pensando- como detesto ese control…-se levantaba apenas, tambaleándose un poco-

-Bien, así se debe hacer, tu no debes sentir nada, y debes soportar todo esto y hasta más

-…si…señor…-sin siquiera mirarle-

- Ya es tarde, vamos, debes descansar, mañana te espera otro entrenamiento -se daba vuelta saliendo del lugar-

-…-salía detrás de él caminando apoyada en uno de los muros-

/Ambos iban caminando por los pasillos del lugar, todo desierto, nadie pasaba por ese lugar, todos siempre se mantenían en los respectivos laboratorios con su trabajo, de pronto se detenían frente una puerta, la cual abría el científico\\\\\\\\

-Entra de una vez, y por cierto -sacaba una pequeña maleta de un compartimiento en la puerta- recuerda que debes estar bien para seguir mañana

-…Entendido… -toma el maletín y entra a la habitación-

-Espero más de ti la siguiente vez -salía de ahí cerrando la puerta-

/las horas pasaban, y se había vuelto de noche, ya se había cubierto las heridas y aun así le dolían, las vendas estaban de color rojo por la sangre, pero aun así no se sentía mareada o incluso cansada, pero algo en ella no la dejaba levantarse de la cama\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Ya…no lo soporto…ya son… meses así… ¿Cuánto más?... ¿Cuanto más?... decía en susurros con apenas algunas lagrimas, agradeciendo que las cámaras y los micrófonos de la habitación a esas horas no notaran lo que pasaba ahí exactamente ¿Qué hice… para que todo esto pasara?... ¿Por qué me tratan así?... no entiendo nada… quiero que todo esto se acabe…

/el tiempo seguía corriendo, luego de mucho se había quedado dormida…ahora la pregunta era, cuanto aguantaría o si saldría de ahí algún día\\\\\\\\

* * *

Juro que me ha costado escribir esto, y espero que de el impacto que quiero, casi lloro cuando lei para checarlo, soy demasiado dramatica n.ñ

Adoro a mi chara, pero su historia es asi, ya pronto sabran que le pasara a la pobre eriza, por ahora la dejaremos asi n-ñ

Review please


End file.
